


Vaycay

by jillothewisp (abbykate)



Series: Domestic Bliss [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hats hats hats, I adore Paris, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/jillothewisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, you're really making me long to go away with you. Insult my idea again, please. It drives me bonkers with desire.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaycay

**Author's Note:**

> Jill wrote this one, too.

“We are not going to Paris. I refuse.”

“Well, fine. Where are we going, then?”

“I have no other suggestions.”

“At least you're being honest.”

_The next day..._

“I have an idea! I was thinking, since we can't decide where to go, we'll leave it up to fate. I'll spin the globe, close my eyes and point. Wherever I land is where we're going. Spontaneity!”

“...How much Scotch have you had?”

“Come on! It'll be fun.”

“This is asinine.”

“Oh, you're really making me long to go away with you. Insult my idea again, please. It drives me bonkers with desire.”

“Spin the globe.”

_Spin spin spin – point!_

“All right, let's see – ah. . .”

“North Korea. I hear everyone's nice there.”

“Okay, uh. Do-overs.”

_Spin spin spin_

“Nigeria.”

“Ooh, taking part in the latest coup might be fun!”

_Spin spin spin_

“That's – the middle of the Pacific.”

“Perfect! A romantic getaway to the bottom of the Mariana Trench has always been a dream of mine.”

_Spin spin spin_

“ _Nebraska?_ ”

_Spin spin spi-_

“Right, okay – can we just go to Paris, please? I know you've been there a million times, and you think it's trite or – I don't know – _gauche_ , but I've never been and I think everyone should get to go once so. Please?”

“I will go to Paris on one condition. That you wear a beret.”

“We can discuss that.”

“Really?”

“No. We're going to Paris.”

“Whatever makes you happy, oh sunshine of my life.”

“Tosser.”

 


End file.
